The prolouge
out in the distant is a fire brewing closer to see something in it turns out its a village on fire and people are terriozed by something in the fire a young couple runs from one but the man is caught and is quickly devoured by the group of them terrified the women runs far and is cornered by one male vampire ???:"well well we caught ourselves young blood he now then prepare to-" within a second his neck is cut off as he falls a younger muscular man is seen with his sword ???:"he he check it out all bark now he can’t bite" he walks to the young women ???:"don’t you worry since your mans dead. I’ll be his replacement in bed and night" he winks at her and before he can speak again more came he quickly killed em off by cutting their heads???:"he he nothing is as great as the one and only shadow dark!" as he gloats and vampire who survived gets up and starts his ambush on him till a whip out of nowhere wraps him up and turns him to ash shadow:"what hey u cheater angel he was mine u can’t kill my kills it don’t count" Out on the roof stands a young blonde boy with a whip in hand angel:"sowwy shadie fairs fair he wasn’t kill by u so me gets point" cheerfully he bounces off and swings his whip around turning all nearby vampire monsters in ash angel:"he he me winning me winning oh?"Accidently he tied himself with shadow angel:"oops" shadow:"now u done u little turd now were screwed and not in the good way" more begin to emerge towards them and laugh at the pathetic heroes all of a sudden a flash of light appears and they mysteriously become lose and al the monsters gone the fires are cleared and people were saved they thanked the two heroes the women all over shadow and toys and food for the little boy the boy looks to the trees and see something sparkle he heads to shadow and whispers something to him he too looks to the tree and sees it sparkle as well shadow:"sorry folks but we heroes must move on for this world isn’t always safe and someone should be there when fucked up “they say their goodbyes and head-on out to the woods shadow:"this is so bullshit I mean I was going get laid tonight man y the hell we gona keep moving" angel:"it’s not our decision shadie sides I like going to mew pwaces" shadow:"where the hell we going now!?" angle:"umm the mappy saws were going to annix city YAY! Were going back home" shadow:"aww man I got some lovers over there sweet lol" behind them stands an man on the tress glancing down on them with his light blue eyes she wakes up only to see her ceiling she musters the strength and sits up she looks around as if she doesn’t know what is this place suddenly she remembers this is her room this is her bed and this is her life she get out of bed and heads to the balcony only to be greeted to a beautiful sunny day she smiles brightly and runs to under her bed and slides over the underside to have in her hand a wolf light blue with white wings ???:"today is the day sul today ill finally get to see annix city for the first time I’ll be out of this wretched place ha-ha" (woof woof does this mean ill get some steak then) "of course silly today is special so dinner is special” she gets to her bathroom and locks the door knowing sul has a thing for nude women for their more sensual in a way she takes a hot bath and dreams of what is on the other side of the walls over at the gate comes the two heroes completely covered in dirt they tirelessly head to the water area for horses and rinse off and quickly split apart shadow heading to a inn with women and angel heading to a group of children playing with a ball he transforms into a small white furred wolf cub and tosses his own ball hats blue and yellow and performs juggling tricks causing everyone nearby to watch meanwhile in the inn every women young and not so old are around a table taken of shadow as they hear stories of him saving angel from a group of hellhounds out in the roof stands a man covered over a white coat with blue flames on it gazing at the castle and walks towards it inside the room we see the girl looking around her room ???:"lady kaidai!! I need something to wear" a servant appears by age 50 shows up and brings a white dress kaidai:"here you are your highness this one was chosen by your father and I expect no paw prints on it is that clear princess yasu" yasu:"yes kaidai I promise and sul promises too don’t ya boy" (woof woof yup unless there’s a steak in my mouth) as yasu runs down the halls with her decorated dress so she could not ruin it fully till then she runs towards the dining hall only to find her father and mother already eating yasu:"oh my god u guys can’t even wait for me to get here!?" dad:"well sorry pinky I was hungry" Yasu:"don’t call me pinky its getting old" mom:"he he u guys no fighting today is the special day remember" yasu:"right the kingdom parade today ill finally go to annix kingdom and see the outside world after years of hearing about it ill finally experience it for the first time-" a ices of rice is hit to her face she glares toward her father trying to look innocent as he can yasu:"dad how could u be so childish" dad:"well sorry its-"she picks up some rice and throws it back at him which he counters and gets a piece of meat and throws as a disc which hits her in the neck causing a fatal shot thus losing to another 'light' (pun. lol)dad:"ha-ha and so the king is still the king of food fights thank you I’d like to thank the little people" yasu gets up with a red mark on her neck yasu:"nice job dad u gave me a mark now I gota rebathe again" she storms off toward her and undress and runs the hot bath yet again over in the roofs the white man kneels near a box colored blue red and white with a water bottle and a blanket he lifts the blanket up and has it in his hand he looks at the castle and continues to walk towards it leaving the blanket behind over at the entertainment road shadow is not there for he has already five women in one room meanwhile the children are inside eating lunch when he transforms back he runs towards the shop and orders 5 sugar sticks he takes out shadows wallet and pays the man and eats alone suddenly he catches a glimpse of a hooded man who obtained a bow and arrow by another hooded man however eating sugar was more important around town people are hearing of a white covered man seen by the village nearby is said to be responsible for the attack and fire surely they already knew who it was they all point to a wanted poster clearly name the white reaper wanted dead or alive inside the caste gates has the soldiers and workers have a wagon ready for traveling already the king and queen are sitting on it all is waiting for yasu to begin over the wall is thousands of people waiting to glimpse on how the little baby girl has grown and looked soon everything is emptied for the king and queen suggested for some souvenirs even shadow and angel came to se what’s so important then even above the roof stood the white hooded man but now he is glimpsing on someone else a man opposite of the road on roofs holding a bow and arrow ready in hand quietly he gets up and walks away to the strange new man soon it began and a soldier came to speak soldier:"hello to one and all today is royal day we the royal family is to enact and become temporary citizens enable to become like you for a while and this time we brought a special someone who hadn’t seen u guys for 15 years please join me king light!" Applause echoed throughout the city the king orders the gate to rise and the horses start moving and the bowman took am but sudden moved and missed he turns and sees the white covered man and runs in a differ direction the white man grabs the bow and shoots to u and kill the man instantly only to see him turn to ash ppl seeing the arrow look around and see him they yell out white reaper only to see the other soldiers grabbing their bow took aim and before they fired he moves and is right above the royal family they aim and fire before they realized the danger everyone sees and panics yasu looks up to see him and a sky full of arrows aiming at her she senses death and closes her eyes ready for it she feels nothing she waits still nothing she opens her eyes and sees him the white man looking at her while flying around carrying arrows and sometimes taking the hit every is in a flash but her and him and their supplies of arrows the light fads and nothing, no arrows no white hooded man nothing. The soldiers rush the cart back in and pull the king and queen back in the castle including yasu yasu:"noo i was supposed to out there plz not now grr white reaper ull pay for this"